Confusion
by Blazer101
Summary: [OneShot LuNa] One night on the deck, Nami realizes a different side of Luffy. Not his goofy one, and not even his serious one, but both really. A side with both.


**A/N-** Just a little a note about this. I decided to make a short little LuNa one shot, since Luffy and Nami pairings rule, and well this is what I got… Plus, I hope you had an excellent Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece yet, do I? Darn…

**Confusing**

Confusion. That was all Nami I could think of. Ever since last night, when she found that paper on her bed. It was something totally unsuspected. Even though the crew of _Going Merry_ usually goes through weird things, this is by far the weirdest. And the weirdest part of all is that it only involves her and… well someone else.

"Really?" Vivi plopped herself down on one of the beds.

"Yup, right on my bed," Nami explained to her friend. She showed the piece of paper to the blue haired girl.

Vivi inspected it for a moment. "It doesn't say who it's from… Well it's obviously from a boy…"

"I figured that part out!" Nami said with a sigh. She glanced over at the pile of her maps, then back at the other piece of paper in her hand.

"Chopper, well it wouldn't be him. I mean he's just 15, and he's a reindeer…" Vivi darted her eyes around the girls' cabin, as if looking for a clue.

"At first, I thought it was Sanji. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if it was him," said Nami as she continued to stare at the paper.

"Well we can defiantly X out Luffy!" Vivi said with a giggle. They laughed together for a moment.

"Yeah. I mean the only thing that interests him are meat and pirating." Nami said with a grin. _Though it would have been nice if he had written this…_

"So that leaves Zoro, Sanji or Usopp…" Vivi put her hand to her chin, beginning to think.

"Luffy, come back here!"

"Aw, come on Sanji! Just a little taste!"

"That's for Nami-san and Vivi-chan!"

Voices echoed from outside on the deck. Nami got up and stared at the window, seeing Zoro asleep in his usual spot, Usopp and Chopper standing near the kitchen door watching, and Sanji chasing Luffy who seemed to have a large plate of a dessert. She gave a small smile. _My crew…_

"Nami?" Vivi got up and walked towards her friend. "What's going on?" Once she saw the commotion outside, she gave a laugh.

Nami smiled one last time and went back towards her bed, sitting on it and thinking intensely. "Who could it be?"

Vivi joined her by her side. "I don't know. It is sweet though!"

The commotion outside was beginning to calm down, which was a good thing too. It was getting late and the girls were getting hungry.

"Dinner!" A voice came from the kitchen that signaled for the girls to stop their conversation.

Nami took her usual seat next to Luffy at the edge of the table, Vivi sitting across form her.

"MEAT!" Luffy's hand shot across the table to grab the large drumstick lying on the plate.

"Hey, Luffy, leave some for me too!" Zoro managed to grab a small piece before Luffy took the rest.

"That was for everyone you know!" Sanji grumbled.

And so the typical dinner of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew went on, and soon everyone was going back to their cabins for some sleep. Life on the Grand Line wasn't easy all the time, but it was relaxing at points.

"Man, I won't be able to sleep!" Nami sighed as she once again looked at the paper.

"Nami, calm down. We'll find out who wrote it eventually…" Vivi gave a yawn and slipped under the covers. "Get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night," Nami whispered back. She sighed, and just decided to go to sleep. She would worry about it in the morning.

------------------------

Nami sighed. It wasn't morning, well not sunrise morning at least. 1:43 to be exact, and there was no hope in her going to sleep.

Slowly, she crept out of bed, careful not to wake Vivi. She made her way towards the deck, deciding the view of the ocean would calm her down. But something she didn't expect was someone else there. And that someone just happen to be wearing a straw hat.

The shadowy figure turned his head, a large, yet unseen, grin coming upon his face. "Hi Nami!"

Nami grinned slightly. She walked over and leaned on the railing next to him. "Hi."

"Why are you up?" He questioned as he stared back towards the water.

Nami turned her head slightly. How could she explain what happened to Luffy? "I should be asking you the same question!"

"I was hungry." A typical answer coming from Luffy.

Silence flowed between them for a while. The only thing audible was the slight sound of the waves crashing against the ship.

"Thank you." Nami finally broke the silence. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling.

"Hm?" Luffy turned his head towards her, a questioning look in his eyes.

Nami smiled. _He's so innocent when he's… like this. Just so innocent and cute…_ She still kept her eyes at the moon, not wanting to look at Luffy.

"Oh that?" Luffy chuckled a bit. "Did you like it?"

Nami just smiled in response. She didn't imagine Luffy to write something like that, but she still knew it was him. And truly, she was happy.

Luffy still waited for an answer, but received none. Truly, Nami did not know how to thank him, so she did what other girls did, follow their first impulse.

Nami looked at Luffy, and before she knew it, their lips met. It was short, but it meant a whole lot.

She pulled back and looked away, her cheeks a scarlet red. "That was a thank you…" She finally whispered.

Luffy gave her a grin. "No problem…" He turned back towards the water.

"It was a nice poem." She told him. She nodded firmly, as if to confirm with herself.

"You really think so?"

Nami nodded. _It was a side I had never seen of you. Not your typical goofy, naïve and childish side, and not even your serious side. It's… the side I had seen in you the day we met. The loving side. The side that saved me from Arlong, and the side the showed me love…_

"And thank you…" Nami paused as she looked up at Luffy. "For saving me from Arlong…" Her voice was a whisper now, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Luffy over towards her, seeing a few tears drip down her face. And so he went on his first impulse. He walked over next to her, and hugged her. She cried, tears landing on his vest. His arms were wrapped around her, and that was how it ended that night, something new found.

As the night went on, a single piece of paper was flowing in the wind. Written in a messy writing, it was still legible. The title read: "A weird Feeling of Love"

------------------------

**A/N-** Well there it is. Not exactly my favorite, but something I just wanted to get out with. I hope you enjoyed! Well I shall continue with my **Can Life Get Any Worse?** stories. Bye bye for now!


End file.
